The Lioness Special pt1
by Danielle Domain
Summary: When the Kratt bros look for a lioness so they know what they do if they don't have cubs. While Zach is planning. A Dust Cloud cover the Kratt bros. Are they going to make it alive or perish. Read on to find out if they survive or not. A voting poll, so read it of the last chapter.
1. An adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Wild Kratts, their rightful owners does. I own only the plot.**

**A/N: Please be nice, since this is my first time writing fanfiction.**

* * *

In real life we see two dirt bikes. One of them is blue while the other one is green, in the distance. As we zoom in, we can clearly see two men riding them. The two of them stopped their bikes at the same time.

The green shirted guy got off his bike with the blue shirted guy follow suite.

"Hey, I'm Chris" said the green shirted guy now known as Chris. "And I'm Martin" said the blue shirted guy now known as Martin.

Chris knelt down by a lioness but not too close so they wouldn't scare it off. While Martin stood standing up. "Have you ever want to know about what lions do?" Said Chris standing back up and follow Martin on a trail.

"Don't you mean lioness as the adult males have manes-"started Martin."And adult females and cubs do not" said Chris finishing the sentence. "Imagine if we can find out what female adult lioness do if they don't have cubs." Said Martin. "What if?" Asked the both of them at the same time. They turned into their cartoon selves while running off the screen, showing the Wild Kratts logo.

Wild Kratts theme starts=

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. More chapters is coming your way.


	2. A beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Wild Kratts, their rightful owners does. I own only the plot.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey guys" said Chris as his brother and him enter the Tortuga. "What's up guys?"Asked Aviva as she stopped what she was doing and turned to face the Kratt brothers.

"Since you ask, can we please use the lion discs, pretty please?" Martin begged getting on his knees with puppy eye look.

"Well sure, if you can quit doing that. Anyway why do you need the lion discs for?" Asked Aviva going to get them and handing them to the bros. "Well, we are going to search for lions to see if they do anything when they don't have cubs." Said Chris while the bros put their disc in their Creature Power Suit.

"Don't you mean lioness" said Martin correcting his little brother. "Yeah, that's what I said" said Chris folding his arms over his chest and looked over at Martin. "No, you said lions" said Martin also turning to face Chris but without folding his arms over his chest. "No, I-" started Chris but was interrupted by Aviva pushing the two of them out of the Tortuga before they began to fight in the Tortuga.

"Hey!" Shouted the brothers as Chris landed painfully on his butt while Martin landed painfully on his head, rubbing their sore spots and standing back up.

"Well, now we can start the search" said Martin trying to lighten up the mood while Chris just push pass him to start walking with Martin following behind him.

As we zoom out, we can see how big it is as they looked like ants , walking through the desert.

The screen fade to black=

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. More chapters is coming your way.


	3. A Dust Cloud

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Wild Kratts, their rightful owners does. I own only the plot.**

**A/N: the little dashes (-) are the few words Chris would say, but was skipped as it was statically**

* * *

After a few hours of non-stop of walking. "Urg, this is taking a long time to find a lion." Said Chris as they stopped to take a break. "Don't you mean lioness." Said Martin as he sat down and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"No I actually ment lions for once" said Chris as he took the binoculars out to look around the area for any signs of lions. "Why?" Asked Martin as he stood back up. Chris put an arm around Martin's shoulders."Just think, if we find the lion, then we find his pride, and no looking for He Who Breathes Fire." Said Chris as Martin was going to suggest that but closed his mouth and look sad at Chris.

"Oh man, you took the fun out of this." Said Martin as Chris took his arm back and follow Martin.

A few hours later, Martin suddenly stopped making Chris bumped into him. "Why did you stop?" Asked Chris as he rubbed the area where he is hit."Did you hear that?" Asked Martin while Chris gave him a sceptical look to him and roll his eyes.

"Bro, I think that's your stomach again." Said Chris as he laugh while smiling behind his hands, while Martin gave him a serious look at Chris. "No that's not me" said Martin. "Then who is?" Asked Chris. "Give me that" said Martin grabbing the binoculars out of Chris's hands and use it to look around the area.

Martin spotted something up ahead but without zooming in. "What do you see?" Asked Chris. "It's a sand storm!" Yelled Martin and was about to run when he realized that Chris is not going to run. Chris put up a finger up to the sky as if stating a fact. "It's actually a Dust Cloud" said Chris not moving from his spot. "No time" said Martin as he grabbed the back of Chris's shirt collar and run away, dragging Chris with him. When Martin did that, he accidentally dropped the binoculars on the ground.

If they stayed and zoom in with the binoculars, they would've saw a Zachbot in front of the Dust Cloud which the Zachbot is now cover in.

With the Kratt bros hiding behind a large rock that fits the both of them, until the Dust Cloud blows over them. "Oh no, we forgot the animals" said Martin as his eyes widened with realization while Chris slapped his own forehead and look over the big rock, only to duck back down as a thing flew over their heads.

"Okay, here's the plan, you go check what that thing is," shouted Chris over the Dust Cloud and pointed to the thing that is inches away. "You got it bro." Said Martin but Chris didn't hear him as the Dust Cloud is loud. Martin slowly crawled to the thing, as Chris took out his Creature Pod. "And I'll try to contact the Wild Kratts crew." Shouted Chris to Martin while activating his Creature Pod.

At first it's only static of the inside of the Tortuga, and on the inside of the Tortuga it shows a statically Chris on a big monitor in the Tortuga. No one is inside the room to listen to the message that Chris is about to play.

"Come-Crew. We-storm. Heading-you. Locked-the-.- need - discs for -animals, hurry. Also-for-. Be-. Look-us-passes-us." Said Chris as it just turned to black. The three of them entered the room just as it turned to black.

"We got a message" said Koki going to her seat and turned on the big monitor which Chris had a message for them and replay it. After it was finished, it went to black.

"So what does that mean?" Asked Jimmy as out of nowhere, he pulled a pizza out and start eating it. The girls looked worriedly at each other as Chris looked to be in a storm of some sort and ignoring Jimmy.

Meanwhile back with the Kratt brothers. "Hey Chris, you gotta check this out" shouted Martin over the storm. Chris crawled towards where Martin voice is at, as it is getting harder to see anything, not noticing Chris Creature Pod fell out of his pocket. When he reached where Martin is at, the two of them looked down at the thing worriedly, then looked back up at each other worriedly just as the Dust Cloud cover them, and making us readers seeing if their made it out or not.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. More chapters is coming your way. Also there's a poll on my profile page of which three stories should I do, it ends February 14


	4. Separated but Found

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Wild Kratts, their rightful owners does. I own only the plot.**

**A/N: the song "Not Alone" does not belong to me but it belongs to a band called "Red".**

**A/N 2: yes I already know that lions is actually from grasslands and not from the desert but I'm making things up as I go along.**

* * *

In the Tortuga, Koki looked at her weather monitor and notice a storm is coming towards them. The lights flicker on and off as Koki put the screen on the bigger monitor.

"Revert all powers to the communication system, so that we can contact the Kratt bros." said Aviva with determination as she take her own seat while Jimmy stayed standing up finishing his pizza. The Dust Cloud came at them full force. "Aaaahhhh!" The three of them screamed and Aviva and Koki falling out of their seats and Jimmy being unbalanced, also fell down on the floor.

The Dust Cloud pass over the Tortuga just as the three got off the floor and sat again at their seats with Jimmy also finding a seat and sitting down at it.

"Let's try Chris since he was on the Creature Pod last." Said Aviva while Koki did as she said that. They only heard static which made the girls looked at each other worriedly for Chris as he didn't answer his Creature Pod.

"Okay next is Martin" said Koki while Aviva and Jimmy crossed their fingers. Martin's creature pod picked up but it only show dirt or sand. On the other side Martin sat up quickly spitting sand out of his mouth.

"Hey Martin are you there?" Asked Koki while Martin frantically looked around with wild eyes. "Oh great I'm starting to hear things" said Martin while shaking his head as he was getting a migraine so he can clear it.

"No, the Creature Pod is in the ground." Shouted Koki while Martin searched for his Creature Pod and found it. He lift it up and turned it over so Martin can see the three of them in the video. "Oh hey guys, do you know where Chris is at?" Asked Martin looking around the area and noticing a lion not to far from him coming out of the sand hole that the lion found.

"No he didn't respond to our call. I'm really worried about him, what if he's hurt." Said Aviva while Martin got up from the ground and got an idea. "Sorry, but I can't talk right now because that lion is going to help us find Chris." Said Martin showing them the lion that is walking away and after that he turned off his Creature Pod so he can concentrate on touching the lion.

In the Tortuga, "Wait, what are you doing?" Asked Aviva but was too late as Martin already turned off his Creature Pod and now only showing a black screen. "Don't worry have faith in Martin of finding his brother as he is our only hope now." Said Koki while the last of the power went out, leaving them in the dark, until Jimmy turned on the lanterns.

With Martin, he is slowly inching closer to the lion, but the lion looked up as his head was down and saw Martin, which made the lion run with Martin chasing him. The lion stopped for a second and turned around to face him while getting into a predator mode, which made Martin skidded to a stop and put out his hands in front of him, as if to say 'I'm not going to hurt you.' The lion pounced at him but Martin accidentally threw him over his head, and hurting the lion. When Martin touched the lion, he pressed a button on his Creature Power Suit. "Activate Lion Power!" Exclaimed Martin while there was a blue flash and now he is a blue lion.

Martin let out a lion roar but ran away when he noticed he was by a lion pride land, and the lions chased him while Martin keeps yelling out Chris's name. The lions still chased him.

Meanwhile a few miles away up north from Martin, lays Chris with a Zach bot not to far from him. The Zach bot turned on but with green eyes and moved close to Chris but moved back when Chris groaned. Chris opened his eyes slowly and sat up but realized that was a mistake as he winced in pain on his right arm.

Chris held his right arm to his chest as he realized it was broken but stood up much slower so not to jostle his arm that much and noticed the Zach bot. "What do you want Zach?" Asked Chris annoyed while looking at the Zach bot. "I'm here to help and I'm done with my old master. You're my new master." Said Zach bot is a robotic voice while Chris just rolled his eyes at the Zach bot.

"Yeah right, but I'll let you tag along with me. If or when I actually meant to say that we'll figure out what to do with you at the Tortuga. After we find my brother Martin first though." Said Chris taking a step but almost fell if it wasn't for the Zach bot keeping him steady until he gets his bearings back which he did gradually and walked a little slower with the Zach bot followed just in case he fall again. Three hours later. The music is starting to the start of Red song 'Not Alone'.

Slowly fading away,

Your lost and

So afraid

Chris stopped and looked around but only saw the desert, and he's starting to be terrified since Martin and Chris haven't been this much time apart from each other. Chris looked around again, starting to worried for Martin and even himself.

Where is the hope

In a world so cold?

The desert is starting to get cold as it slowly turns to night, while Chris is starting to lose hope of ever seeing Martin again.

Looking for a distant light;

Someone who could save

A life

Chris looked at the little light up ahead as the sun is going down, hoping that Martin can save him if he's, himself, is not dead that is.

Living in fear

That no one will hear

Your cries

Chris sat down in the cold desert ground, having a fear that he will not see Martin or anyone else for that matter. "Martin!" Cried out Chris as he buried his head to his knees with his left arm wrapped around his legs but was careful with his broken arm, and silently cried on his knees. The Zach bot just stood there unknowingly to Chris that he is filming everything that is going on.

Can you save me now?

Chris looked up at the starry night sky, but put his head back down on his knees while shaking from the cold, and tried to keep warm as he curled up in a ball or as best he can get with a broken arm.

I am with you

I will carry you through

It all.

Martin have escaped the lions and now he started to shout Chris's name, putting his hands/paws to his mouth "Chris!" Shouted Martin stopping on his spot while a getting a flashback and continued on his way.

_Flashback_

_Martin watched as Chris jumped from rhino-dozer to rhino-dozer trying to reached Zach so he couldn't controled the rhinos anymore. Zach stopped Chris from reaching him by making the rhino-dozers flip him up in the air._

_ I won't leave you_

_I will catch you_

_Martin held onto Chris's hand as he was fling to the Tortuga. Chris gave Martin a frightened look with Martin giving him the same look._

_When you feel like_

_Letting go._

_Chris felt like letting go as his hand was slipping from Martin's hand. Martin struggled to pull him up, but eventually Martin did pulled Chris up and into the Tortuga._

_End Flashback_

'Cause your not alone,

Your not alone.

Martin came out of the flashback, having a determined look on his face. Martin thinks back to every adventure they been on and realized they are never alone, because they have family, friends, and each other. When one gets captured, the other one will pull through to save that person that was captured.

Your heart is full of

Broken dreams;

Back with Chris feeling like his heart is full of broken dreams that were never going to be fulfilled again as he layed there.

Just a fading memory

And everything's gone

But the pain carries on.

Chris starts to forget his dreams of visiting different animals. He moved his bad arm, accidentally hurting it again and gently moved it to his chest.

Lost in the rain again;

When will it ever end?

Rain is starting to dropped as Chris was hit by one droplet on his nose and starting to pulled himself up gently sitting up wondering if it will ever end.

The arms of relief

Seem so out of reach.

Chris have memories and pictures in the sky of hugging his brother. Also grabbing Martin when he discovered a new creature. Having Martin hold him in a bridal style when after he exaggerated that he was poisoned. Martin just dropped him on the ground while telling him that he was not poisoned.

But I, I am here.

Back with Martin running some more and once did he took a break. Martin keeps having flashes of when they were younger.

I am with you.

I will carry you through

It all.

Martin have a more serious memory of Chris and him. It's when their younger and Martin have broken his leg in a car accident. "Don't worry, for now on, I'll have your back" said Chris while puffing out his chest in a heroic pose. "And I'll have yours too then." Said Martin while sitting in his hospital bed with his leg in a cast that's off the bed.

I won't leave you.

I will catch you

Chris thought back to a time when he almost fell out of a tree but Martin caught him before he did as it was Chris's first time to climb a tree and he enjoyed it greatly.

When you feel like

Letting go.

Chris stood up slowly and started to walk with the Zach bot slowly following him. Chris rubbed his good arm against his bad one gently as it is getting a lot colder trying to keep warm.

'Cause you're not,

You're not alone.

Chris and the Zach bot came at a cliff but turned around and headed in a different direction not knowing that on the other side of the cliff was Martin.

And I will be your hope

When you feel like it's over.

Martin looked over at the cliff and noticed a green outfit and came closer to the cliff. Martin smiled in relief that he found Chris but looked worried when he saw Chris holding his arm to his chest. "Chris!" Shouted Martin with all his might, but Chris didn't appeared to have heard him. "Chris!" Shouted Martin much louder than his first one with a little roar at the end. Chris turned to face the cliff and smiled at Martin at seeing him alive, not noticing that the Zach bot produced something that looked to be a knife. Chris also came closer to the cliff.

And I will pick you up

When your whole world

Shatters.

The Zach bot came behind Chris and stabbed him in the back, pulling the Zach bot knife out of Chris's back. Chris eyes widened as time seem to slow down for Martin. Martin thought quickly and dropped his backpack on the ground, looking through it, trying to find something. Martin finally found the rope he was looking for, just as Chris fell over the cliff, closing his eyes. Martin tied the other end of the rope to a huge rock, while tying the a knot on rope around it and himself. Martin jumped off the cliff after Chris. Trying to fall faster to reach Chris, so Chris wouldn't make it to the ground. Martin reached out a hand to his unconscious brother that's falling head first.

And when your finally

in My arms,

You'll look up and see,

Martin grabbed Chris in his arms while still falling to the ground, holding him tightly to his chest. Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Martin with his eyes glazed over.

love has a face.

Martin smiled down at him as the rope that's on the other end with the rock, stopped them from falling anymore.

I am with you.

I will carry you through it all.

Martin swing over to a rock ledge with Chris still in his arms bleeding slowly but awake still. Martin let one of his arms that was holding Chris grabbed the ledge while still holding onto Chris tightly as best he could with one as the other arm was occupied with holding a rock ledge.

I won't leave you,

I will catch you

Martin pushed himself and Chris on top of the ground that have enough room for them on the rock ledge. Martin almost dropped Chris down to the 100 feet to the ground but held onto Chris's bad arm accidentally, making him cry out in pain.

When you feel like

Letting go.

Martin can feel that he was going lose his grip so Martin used his other arm to Chris's good arm and let the bad arm go while trying to pull him up as Chris was trying to curl up into a ball but couldn't because he is dangling from a cliff ledge.

'Cause you're not,

You're not alone.

Martin thought to the time when they were younger as Chris gave a look of terror, the same exact one as when they were younger.

_Flashback_

_And I will be your hope._

_And I will pick you up._

_Young Chris was walking on a tree branch but when he heard a crack, it broke, Martin who walking under the tree branch and heard it broke, looked up, without thinking put his arms in front of him, catching Chris, who looked up at him with the most terrified expression on his face and putting his head to his older brother chest._

_End Flashback_

And I will be your hope.

Martin used most of his strength to pulled his brother up and on the ground, carefully dragged his brother into a cave that he found. Martin laid Chris down gently on the ground while going next to him and laying down so Chris can get some body heat as Chris was unconscious again from the blood loss.

And I will be your hope.

Martin pulled Chris closer to him, not caring if blood are staining his t-shirt. Martin have tears in his eyes making them fall as he buried his face into Chris's head.

Slowly fading away;

You're lost and so afraid.

Martin could feel he was losing Chris as he felt Chris starting to be cold. Martin starting to be afraid for his brother life and only holding Chris tighter to him.

Where is the hope

In a world so cold?

Martin was wondering if there are any hope left as it was starting to be cold in the cave and can feel that Chris was also starting to be cold as the body heat does not work. Martin cried harder, hoping, praying that someone will save them and started to feel tired as he closed his eyes and slept next to his brother.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. More chapters is coming your way. Also there's a poll on my profile page, it ends on March, 22, 2015


	5. Voting Poll

**Anyone who have miss one of my stories get to see them back in action, but your going to have vote for 3 and whichever 3 gets the most votes, will get a chapter in. For example, for January I will write a chapter for the top three votes that were cast in December. But I'm not going to tell when you will get it in January. On my profile.**


End file.
